My Angel, My Demon
by NIGHTSCREAM
Summary: An A/U where Trunks and Pan are half breed angel/demon, will they find love or will they find only destruction in path they choose ( i am so bad at summarys please forgive me)
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first attempt at any type if fan fiction so please be kind, and don't flame me. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is great so just let me know what you think please.  
  
WARRNINGS: This story is an extreme A/U and characters will be OOC so if you don't like this don't read this, also this fic has strong sexual content and situations of rape in later chapters, so please exercise caution, and use your own discretion when reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own the DBZ or DBGT characters.come on did I really have to tell you that! And on to the story.  
  
  
  
**There she is.** He thought to himself brushing his lavender locks out of his eyes as he gazed longingly at the unusual sight before him. ** She is the most perfect being that the gods had ever created.** His cerulean eyes never leaving the graceful flight pattern of his chosen pray as she drifted closer and closer to his hidden position, crouching in the trees. The tree's steady limbs quivered slightly as he prepared to claim his prize. Suddenly she pulled a sharp right turn and headed to a small lake a short distance away. His eyes widened in shock, in the years he had been observing this daily flight she had never changed course once, not once! **Damn I hadn't counted on this in the equation, shit!** the scowl that raced across his face was reminiscent to that of his father when he was displeased, and his subordinates below him fell back in apprehension, for the young prince had yet to learn his fathers control or patience.  
  
"My prince should we fall back and try again another day?" asked one of the three demons, either he was brave or foolhardy his companions couldn't tell which. Without even looking the young prince held his hand out behind him palm up and pointed slightly downward, "My lord please I meant no disr." the demons apology was cut off as a dark wave of energy struck him down. Looking back at the two remaining members of his hand picked team the prince smiled maliciously, "does that answer your question Torric." Trunks growled, "my father wants her captured today, we continue as planed but with as slight change in location.Radditz follow her, but keep out of range of her senses, they are just as keen, if not more so then her traitor of a father, we wouldn't want your niece to be alerted to your presence. We'll follow in a few minutes " the long haired demon Radditz stepped forward bowing slightly, then turning spread his bat like wings and launched himself into the sky in the direction his niece had taken. (Yes in this fic Goku not Gohan is Pan's father.)  
  
"Bardock, I want you by my side. If your son has trained your granddaughter properly she could be just as deadly as I am.." Glancing down from above at the remaining demon that stood in the shadows of the foliage, he frowns slightly, and in a rare moment of compassion "if you wish not to participate in her capture I won't force you. I know you had an unusually close family bond with your youngest spawn Kakkarot." Trunks said as he jumped down from the tree landing without a sound.  
  
Stepping from the shadows the scared faced demon openly scowled at the young prince, "do not mention that traitors name to me, he is no son of mine!" snarled Bardock flaring his wings slightly. "I am loyal to my king and my prince, and will stand firmly at their sides, and obey their commands." Trunks just smirked at the agitated soldier, "good, lets go we have a mission to complete.my father will not accept failure this time." Both he and Bardock shuttered noticeably not wanting to think about the last person that had failed to apprehend this angel. In the end Turles had begged like a bitch in heat for some one to kill him and end his existence. His family had been tempted, but by order of the king, everyone had been forbidden to grant his wish.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Trunks unfurled his dragon like wings, a sign that he was a member of the royal family of hell, and with a sudden powerful push launched himself off the ground and into the sky without looking to see if Bardock followed.  
  
Hesitating slightly Bardock followed behind his prince. For all his vows of fidelity to the crown of hell, Bardock did still care for his youngest son. And unknown to the royal family and his own he had watched over his granddaughter, and unknown to her and his son, she was the apple of her grandfathers eye, as far as he was concerned the sun rises and sets for her only, in short he loved her as much as any demon could ever possible love. But he could no longer protect her or hide her existence from his people. Hells spies had found her out as a child and had covertly sought a way to capture her. He had silently thwarted every attempt made, but now the king had lost patience and had sent his best warrior to accomplish the job, his son crown prince Trunks.  
  
Just like his granddaughter Trunks was the half-breed son of an angel and the demon king. Queen Bulma had against all odds fallen in love with the demon that was her mate and gave up heaven and all its bounty for him, and the king had in turn fallen for his spoils of war and gave her everything to make up for her decision to love a monster. And just like Trunks, his granddaughter had many unexplored and untapped powers that hell coveted. Bardock just hoped that they wouldn't have to hurt her to badly, but in his heart knew that with the blood that flowed thru this angel's veins she would fight relentlessly and never surrender without a fight. She was a warrior, as was her father and grandfather, and all her ancestors in both heaven and hell.  
  
*******  
  
So what do you think so far, I know its kind of short but the next chapter will be longer and hopefully I will have it done tomorrow. Next chapter we will have Pan's thoughts as she is flying to the lake and her capture.  
  
Please review I would appreciate any suggestions you might have, or comments you wish to make 


	2. CHAPTER 2

WARRNINGS: This story is an extreme A/U and characters will be OOC so if you don't like this don't read this, also this fic has strong sexual content and situations of rape in later chapters, so please exercise caution, and use your own discretion when reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own the DBZ or DBGT characters.come on did I really have to tell you that! And on to the story, just so that your not confused, this chapter takes place at the same time as the first one only this is Pan's P.O.V. ******  
  
Pan was lost in thought as she flew home from the training grounds. She was hot, tired and aching in places she wasn't even aware she had. All she wanted was a long soak in a nice bubbly bathtub **damn dad really put me through my paces today!** she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt it, a strong presence, in the forest below. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and it wasn't pleasant. It rolled in painful waves of negativity, washing over her sharp senses causing her to wince. As she got closer to the forest the immensity of the waves increased in mass, and in an unexpected action she pulled sharply to the right as of to flee the dark energies and in the direction of the small lake in the distance. "What the hell is that!!" she said out loud almost in a panic as the power suddenly surged **I have never in my life felt such a negative power!**  
  
Suddenly as quickly as the waves had increased, they decreased to nothing, as if it was never there. **Even dads energy isn't that negative and he's a full blooded demon!**  
  
Landing gently on the lakeshore Pan expanded her wings to their full length and tilting her head slightly she let her senses explore the surrounding area. Searching for the source of the negative energy she had felt, but after a few minutes of finding nothing gave up thinking that what ever it was must have returned to where it had came from. **Well, that was a nasty jolt, what ever it was.** Pan told herself folding her arms and rubbing her upper arms as if to ward off a chill. Immediately Pan realized where she was and smiled unfolding her arms. She had unexpectedly found herself on the shores of Lake Yawaneka (pronounced yaa-waa-nee-ka).  
  
Lake Yawaneka was rumored to be fed by a hot spring located in the center of the lake that cooled as it spread out keeping the temperature at a pleasant and tolerable level. Pan's eyes lit up in delight as she kicked off her training boots and ran to the water, dipping her feet in testing the temperature. "Perfect" she exclaimed, swiftly unclipping her silver armor and unbuckling her sword belt she let both drop to her feet, her hunter green body suit quickly following her armor.  
  
With unmatched glee Pan flexed her wings and with a great push of her legs launched herself into the air with a loud whoop. Giggling slightly she glided with the wind currents, onward and upward, letting the breeze cool her heated flesh. She loved the feel of the wind on her naked body and the tug of the currents in her dark hair. When she had reached the midpoint of the lake she pulled up slightly flapping her wings pushing herself up higher and higher with as slight smirk,**this move always scares mom and dad silly** she said to herself. With a sudden pause in mid flap she quickly angled her body downward, folding her wings against her back and pulling her arms above her head and taking inhaling a lungful of air, she executed a freefall swan dive into the lukewarm waters of the lake.  
  
Inwardly she sighed as she sliced through the tepid water, making her wind cooled skin tingle in pleasure. Soon Pan reached the final depths of the lake, angling her body so that she could sit on a warm wet bed of sand on the lakes bottom. Letting the water currants gently sway her body to and fro as the lukewarm water soothed her bruised body she closed her eyes in contentment. But as all good things must come to an end so to did this. As content as she was to let the water relax her body she was running out of air!  
  
Swiftly and as gracefully as one could be underwater she shifted to her feet. Crouching there for just a few more seconds of bliss before pushing off the lakes bottom as hard as she could, kicking her legs gently. Pan lightly flapped her wings with each kick of her legs building up more and more speed, and as she was about to break through the surface of the lake she used a bit of her own energy to propel herself even more. Cutting through the calm surface of the lake from below she launched her body from the water; as soon as her feet had left the water she forcefully spread her wings to their fullest forcing the water off her great wings in sparkling drops. Smiling she tossed her head back so that her hair flowed down her back in a raven black waterfall, she let her arms rise above her head then slowly moving them down and back so that they were parallel to her wings. The move pushing her breast forward to bask in the warm glow of the setting sun.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" was the only noise to leave her as she inhaled the oxygen her body needed to resupply itself with. Her joy was to be short lived however, as she pulled herself together and began to fly towards the shore. It was then she felt it, that intense negative presence from earlier. Pulling to a stop she hovered using her energy to levitate her above the water. Looking closely she saw three figures on the shore as if awaiting her reemergence from the water, two dark and one light in coloring. The two dark were very obviously demons with their dark hair, and bat like wings, but the third confused her, he looked like an angel but there was something about him that screamed for her to take flight, he stood in front of the others as if unaware of them behind him. But suddenly she realized she had a bigger problem, as unsure of their intentions as she was, demons never meant anything good, she had just realized that she was in the presence of three males and just as naked as the day she was born, and they were standing over her cloths!!! Folding her arms over her breasts she was about to take flight.**naked or not, I am no match for two demons, and a possible rogue angel.  
  
Suddenly one of the demons shoved the light colored individual to the ground. A cry of surprise left his lips as he was pushed face forward into the sand. The demon that shoved him quickly withdrew his sword and raised it above his head as if to strike down the fallen man. Forgetting she was unclothed Pan sprang in to action, who cared about modesty when a life was in the balance. Letting her energy focus behind her Pan propelled herself forward at an amazing speed. Pushing herself into the demon that stood over the fallen individual, knocking him to the ground then violently kicking him in the ribs, and was satisfied to hear a few bones crack under the pressure of her actions. Smirking in satisfaction she turned only to be confronted with a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
A flash of pain ripped through her as the owner of the eyes sucker punched her in the stomach forcing the breath from her lungs. Falling to her knees she looked up in shock at the man she had been attempting to help. The light stranger silently squatted down to her eye level. "Your no angel!!" she gasped as best she could. The blue-eyed stranger just looked at her and sneered, "Neither are you." and then leaned in closer to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear him ".my love!" Pan looked at him in horror her eyes going large in fear and opened her mouth to respond but before she could his hand had laid a chop to the side of her neck knocking her unconscious.  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? Any questions, comments or suggestions just let me know!  
  
Next chapter we will see the lake scene & Pan's capture from Trunks's POV 


	3. CHAPTER 3

WARRNINGS: This story is an extreme A/U and characters will be OOC so if you don't like this don't read this, also this fic has strong sexual content and situations of rape in later chapters, so please exercise caution, and use your own discretion when reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own the DBZ or DBGT characters.come on did I really have to tell you that! And on to the story, just so that your not confused, this chapter takes place at the same time as the second one only this is Trunks P.O.V., By the way you'll finally get a description of Pan from his P.O.V.  
  
*************** After following after Radditz for a few minutes Trunks and Bardock caught up to the longhaired demon. Landing lightly beside him where he stood in the shadows of the great forest they stared in awe at the great lake before them not noticing that Radditz faced away from the splendor before them. Shaking himself out the trance that the sight before him had put in Trunks looked about for his pray. Looking about the lakeshore he could not locate his angel. "You were told to fallow her not take in the scenery. Where is she?" He growled and for the first looked to Radditz for an explanation. Bardock looked to his son and fought this laughter as best he could but still couldn't help but snicker lightly; Trunks just raised one eyebrow in confusion as Radditz's face proceeded to turn the color of an over ripe tomato. Not turning around Radditz pointed a finger towards a small pile of cloths near the water. Trunks looked over at the silver armor and green cloth not understanding. "That doesn't answer my question, soldier. Where is she?!" He asked again this time not so quietly. This time Radditz turned and quickly scanned the area then looked up, if at all possible his face got even redder, swiftly turning away from what he had seen he again pointed towards the lake only this pointing upward. Following his subordinates' directions Trunks looked up and froze at what his eyes saw. Bardock also looked up in the direction his son had indicated and quickly turned away for there before them flew a naked Pan.  
  
Trunks watched captivated at the sight of his angelic obsession, as she sought to soar higher and higher. Suddenly she paused and with a graceful twist angled her gorgeous body downward toward the lake and proceeded to freefall. Trunks started forward to intervene when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned slightly growling at Bardock, who just shook his head and grinned pointing at his granddaughter. "Look closely my prince." Trunks again turned to look at the angel; looking closely he observed the blissful expression on her fact. "She's enjoying it!" he thought to himself as she hit the water with a great splash.  
  
Bardock and Radditz and seen the joy in her eyes, and both looked at each other and shook their heads. **She is obviously Kakkarot's brat!** Radditz said silently sending these thoughts to this father. **Yes, she enjoys taking risks and scaring the life out of her family! Defiantly from her demon half. ** Bardock thought to his son. A new voice entered the conversation, "Enough she won't stay under forever, follow me and make ready to follow my orders exactly as and when I give them!" Trunks barked out, as he started forward, moving to stand over Pan's discarded clothing, armor, and weapon. "When she comes out of the water do exactly what I say with out question, do I make myself clear, no matter what it is do it with out second thoughts!" he commanded. "Yes my prince!" both demons behind him responded curtly.  
  
Suddenly a rush of positive energy flooded their senses, looking to the lake they stood stupefied at the vision before them. There in the middle of the lake emerged a vision of loveliness. " A dark goddess rising.." Trunks said in amazement, as the angel spread out her great black feathered wings to their fullest, forcing small droplets of water to be dislodged from her wings, causing a massive prism rainbow effect to surround her. She tilted her head back and let her dark hair fall down her back. "Get ready.." Trunks said as he tensed his body for what he knew he had to do. Quickly the angel pulled herself together and started forward only to pause at the sight of the three males standing over her cloths, quickly she covered herself as if just remembering she was naked and made ready to flee **Radditz.ATTACK ME!! NOW!!*** Trunks mentally ordered his subordinate. Radditz didn't hesitate to follow his princes' orders in the least, and swiftly went on the attack, shoving his lord to the ground and unsheathing his sword. Abruptly he was shoved to the earth, and then grunted in pain as an unexpected kick broke several of his ribs. "Yep, she's' Kakkarot's alright, she didn't hesitate in the slightest to attack when she thought another is in danger." Radditz thought with a laugh as he spat the blood out of his mouth from his very obvious punctured lung.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks had pulled himself up off the ground and quickly moved behind the angel, she turned and gasped in pain as his fist forcefully found its way to her stomach forcing the air from her lungs. He watched the confusion race across her beautiful face quickly followed by comprehension as she look him over and observed his dragon like wings. "Your no angel!" she gasped as she fell to her knees in pain, trying to catch her breath. Trunks squatted down to her level and looked into her clear black eyes. He leaned forward and said, "Neither are you." Trunks then leaned in further so that only she could her his next words "My love." He saw the horror dawning in her eyes at his words, and swiftly applied a chop to the side of her neck knocking her unconscious.  
  
Standing up he looked over to the fallen demon and grinned "good job soldier, you did exactly what I wanted of you, my father will reward you well for this. And you as well Bardock." Trunks said looking over to the scarred face demon who had moved to stand over the angel and proceeded to sit beside her prone body and spread his leathery wings over her, shielding her naked body from view. Trunks lifted one lavender eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What are you doing Bardock?" he asked softly. Radditz who had by now pulled himself up off his injured ribs, and was leaning back on a nearby tree, watching and waiting for the explosion he knew had to come. His father would protect her honor, even if she was half angel; she was still a member of his family and a daughter of his house, a demonic noblewoman as it were. The prince on the other had had made his intentions very clear over the past few years, he wanted her and would to what ever it took to have her.  
  
***********  
  
I wasn't really happy with this chapter ARRGGG damn writers block!!! But let me know what you thank. Suggestions are welcome. Questions, comments? Let me have them. ( 


End file.
